The big conclusion
by Stargami
Summary: Chapter 2 update! You're gonna be disappointed though...Still CidVincent, might imply SephirothCloud. sigh
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: *Opens wallet, moths fly out* No own, no money, no sue.  
  
Summary: So where exactly does Vincent go after the final battle with Sephiorth?  
  
***  
  
The big conclusion- prologue  
  
***  
  
Highwind lazily sailed off towards the horizon. The final battle was over. From Sephiroth to the four Weapons, all apocalyptic threats had been laid to rest. The nine crew members could finally relax easily knowing that Meteor would not destroy the Earth.  
  
Barret could go home to his adopted child Marlene, relieved that he could finally return home to Midgar, no matter how much he despised the places. Perhaps share a few stories with Elmyra, enlighten her on the fact that Aeris's sacrifice was a key part of what saved the planet. Red XII ventured back to Cosmo Canyon to ensure that Ultima Weapon's destruction had not caused anymore damage to his people then presently. And maybe try to find his grandfather, Bugenhagen, the man was old, but he had lasted this long. Bugenhagen was also very adventurous, maybe he'd turn up in Cosmo Canyon some day.  
  
Wutai would be terrorized by Lord Godo's daughter, Yuffie. Who would challenge her father to another round, just to prove to everyone in the pagoda that it hadn't been mere luck she has whooped their sorry punk asses the first time round.  
  
Nibelheim would have two new old residences by the names of Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife. Since the Shinra employees had fled the town when they had saw the deadly blaze of Meteor, new residence would inevitable flock in. Some one had to keep an eye on things over there.  
  
The last two men stood by the railing on the deck of Highwind. The taller darker man of the two had only one purpose since his awakening from his nightmare. To defeat Sephiroth before the man's mother could've seen what he had become. That was it for him. No place to return to. No family, all of which had long past away during his slumber.  
  
The other was only slightly shorter with dirty blonde hair held up by a pair of goggles. Optimism never fallen short on him, even when faced with a megalomaniac bent on becoming the Supreme Being. A god. This man proved to be tough as nails and no impudent jackass would get him down.  
  
Yes, these two men were Vincent Valentine and Cid Highwind.  
  
At their own leisurely pace, the crew of Highwind were dropped off until the pilot of Highwind itself and Vincent were alone. Silence reigned supreme as the insignificant-to-the-plotline other members scrambled about trying to make repairs on the main wings and boosters.  
  
Both made their way to the meeting room in the fuselage of the ship. Cid casually propped his feet up on the table as Vincent merely sat there, the table greatly drawing his attention. Silence once again became the tyrant of the room until Cid knocked it off it's throne to the sharpened rocks which were conversation.  
  
"Do you have any idea where you're going to go now?" asked Cid, who was only greeted by silence from the other man as he started to trace the wood knots in the table with his left hand.  
  
"I.have no place to go to." Cid normally being a cheerful kind of guy, was in one of scarcely morbid moods which was brought on by Vincent's usually sullen state. "Listen, Vince," started Cid, using one of his inside joke nicknames, "Shera's getting hitched to one of the engineers. Real strong and handsome that guy is, he'd be perfect for her. So now, I have an empty position for an assistant. I figured since you don't have a place to return to or anyone to live with, you can stay over at my place. Listen, this isn't just outta sympathy or anything"  
  
Vincent's eyebrows frowned in concentration. Such a decision required deep thought. Vincent wasn't in to the whole 'human contact' thing. However, with no place to sleep or stay.Cid noticed that Vincent's lips thinned while he was thinking about the whole things. When Cid was about the just shoot down the whole offer, Vincent spoke at the same time.  
  
"If you have others plans go ahead, fine with me." "If it's not truly a large burden on you."  
  
Cid smiled warmly as he normally would do when something happened to him that didn't make him irate. A flash of what could have been a smile crossed Vincent's face, but was gone just as quickly. One may have thought it just be the lighting in the room. "Shall we go to Rocket Town then?"  
  
"No. We have to get some things." Vincent's eyebrow lifted in inquiry.  
  
"You know, you can't always wear those black clothes. You need some other clothes."  
  
This time, Cid could absolutely tell this time that Vampy smiled. It was, in every definition of the word , a wry smile. 


	2. Chapter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing you hear!? WHAHAHAHA!  
  
Summary: Um, Vincent moves into Cid's house and they go on a clothes shopping spree and the Vincent makes tea and takes a bath -__- Sorry, that was a lame summary.  
  
***  
  
The big conclusion-chapter one  
  
By: Stargami  
  
***  
  
Vincent found himself unable to recall going shopping outside from weapons, items and materia. Clothes shopping held little interest for him during the adventure squaresoft dubbed as final fantasy VII, mainly because Cloud and company had to stop some insane bastard from blowing up the world so he could become a god (AKA Sephiroth). The other reasons being the one time he had gone into a Clothes shop at Costa de Sol, the sale lady had confused him with a woman and most the clothes were flamboyant with frills and such, and lastly, he didn't have much fashion sense. You know, that kind of stuff happens when you've been asleep for the past twenty years.  
  
But the clothing store in NIbelhiem was much more bearable. Tifa had voluntarily helped both of them out when she heard of their plight(and laughed for about five minutes on the phone when Cid told her). Cid confessed that he didn't have much fashion sense either, and he had been alive for the past twenty years. Most of the time when Vincent found something that caught his eye, it was black and drab.  
  
Tifa gave him I the look/I that only women and effeminate men could do. Immediately when Tifa gave him that look he put the article of clothing back. No use arguing with her, she was up-to-date with these sort of things. The cheerful brown haired woman had bought him classical sorts of clothing. A white oxford, black pants, blue shirt jacket, black sweater and such other things. She did, however, give up trying to convince Vincent into buying some jeans. He argued that denim pants really weren't his style.  
  
The most time-wasting part of the whole shopping was bickering about who was going to pay. Cid said that since he had invited Vincent to stay at his home, that he (as in Cid) was going to pay for the clothes claiming it was going to be Vincent first paycheck. Vincent argued that if Cid was going to house him(does that make Vincent sound like a dog?) that he should pay for the clothes. Tifa, a bit irked, finally butted in to the dispute and paid for the clothes herself. None of this shopping would actually hit hard into any of their pockets, I mean they did master like fifty ALL materias.  
  
After, Tifa left them when they managed to drag all the clothes back to Cid house. Only one questions was left up in the air between the two men. "Vincent?"  
  
"Yes, Cid?"  
  
"How good are you at making tea?"  
  
A whimsical smile crossed Vincent's face and stayed there, he fondly remembered making tea for his parents when he was a young boy. "Do you like your tea bitter or sweet?"  
  
Cid scratched his head, he didn't expect Vincent to know how to make tea, he really wanted to teach him. Anyway, he liked his tea the way Shera made it, but it always took her hours to do so. "There's some in the cabinet over the stove, find out yourself." The somewhat-bitter facade Cid had was back in place. It made Vincent smile when his back was turned towards the pilot.  
  
Oddly, Cid reminded Vincent of his father, and he found himself relating towards his mother. He filled the kettle with water and placed it on the burner.  
  
But would that mean, in an indirect/metaphoric manner, that he and Cid were married? His face seemed to soften as he remembered his time with his wayward parents. Then his smile faded when he thought of Cid and himself like that. The kettle began to whistle as the water came to a boil.  
  
Vincent put the tea leaves in. That, he hoped, was just an inane thought that crossed his mind. Him? And Cid? Married? As funny as it was freakish, Vincent, somewhere deep down, knew that it was true. He was just going to try his best to ignore that little thought though.  
  
The water was dyed an amber-red color and its scent waffed across the room, spreading its heavenly smell. Cid inhaled deeply, and let out an approving exhale. Vincent got a cup from the cabinets and set it down on the table in front of Cid, he then went to the burner to get the kettle.  
  
As reached for the handle with his right hand, and was about to pick it up, but was burnt the second he made contact. It couldn't have been all that loud, but he let an surprised gasp escape his lips. Cid got up from his seat and walked until he was right behind the younger man. Vincent, at that moment, felt very, very small compared to Cid. The blonde pilot gave him a look and spoke in a soft, exasperated voice, "I can't believe you."  
  
Cid grasped Vincent's wrist firmly, and looked at the burn. Dragging Vincent to the sink, he turned on the cold water and shoved the pale hand under it.  
  
No words formed from Vincent's mouth but his eyes widened in shock/surprise when Cid made sudden contact with him. It stirred within him, a feeling that he never experienced before.  
  
After the minor pain from the burn was gone, he turned around... And was hit square in the face with a hot pad. He stared at Cid with a feigned look of angry as he narrowed his eyes and the other man just crossed his arms and smiled at him smugly.  
  
Again, he felt that strange emotion. He didn't smile, but his look went from angry to almost playful as he tended to Cid's empty cup, which desperately needed to be filled with tea. The captain of highwind took a sip and spoke, "Faster then Shera, too" and he knew he had Cid's approval.  
  
Suddenly, Cid got up from his seat and grabbed an extra cup and filled it with tea. Afterward he set it in front of the empty seat across from him and beckoned Vincent to sit down and drink with him.  
  
Vincent did so, and they drank in silence. Cid drained his cup and went to refill it, when he sat back down he did his best to bring up a conversation. ' How about you and me go out and eat with the neighbors someday?' Vincent didn't say anything, but he nodded. Cid didn't notice it because of the dim lighting in the room, but Vincent was faintly blushing.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventful as the two set out to repair the damaged Tiny Bronco. Most of the time when Cid went under the plane, he cursed his god-awful luck and Cloud's god-awful steering when the blonde piloted the plane. Vincent just sat their and handed him the tools he asked for and nodded at what he thought the appropriate times when Cid swore at random things. They finished early for the day and agreed Vincent could bathe first.  
  
The darker man stepped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. When the tub was completely filled, he stripped off his clothes and slowly got in. Letting out a relaxed sigh, he sank deeper into the water.  
  
Five minutes later, Cid suddenly(for the sake of UST and plot)remembered that he hadn't put any towels in the bathroom and Vincent didn't know where to find them. Grabbing a stack of six towels, he made his way to the outside of the bathroom door and stopped... What if Vincent wasn't dressed? Cid mentally slapped himself, of course he wouldn't be dressed, he was bathing.  
  
Cid's hand lingered near the doorknob, it would be rude to just barge in there. He knocked(and ruined a lot of funny lines I could've put in as well).  
  
"Vampy, I'm coming in with some towels" Hesitatedly, Vincent answered, "Okay, come in"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cid opened the door and put the towels down on the ledge above the sink and left as quickly as he could, as not to 'accidentally' take an unintentional glimpse at the bathtub's occupant.  
  
On the other hand Vincent got a flash of Cid, who was just wearing sweatpants and a loose sleeve-less top. He knew he was blushing and sank lower in the water until it was just below his nose.  
  
"Don't take forever in there, Vince." Vincent exhaled and made small ripples in the water. He kept on telling himself one thing since his sudden revelation when making tea......  
  
centerTheir friendship was completely platonic/center  
  
****  
  
NOTE: I'd like to thank Dana Norram, Cid Dante, and Lora-Helen for reviewing. You three made me feel all special inside :). Hopefully this chapter isn't so bad, I didn't want to get caught typing this on the campus' IMC computers. The librarian hates people who don't use the stupid computers for anything but work. 


	3. Chapter2

Disclaimer: Would I be sharing my apartment with someone who has a constant diet of sugar if I owned them? Well, actually.. Summary: Vincent gets drunk and hits on Cid, and they go out on a picnic. Hey, remember that tea scene in chapter one were Vincent's in fond recollection? Yeah, it happens again. Except without the tea. Pretend that hand reaching out for Cloud at the end of the game was Sephiroth's and Vincent's left arm removable. It makes my life a bit easier. Oh, there's some strange bits of OOC in here. (Bah, I think I've been writing them ooc for awhile, I guess you guys are used to it by now :)  
  
***  
  
The Big conclusion chapter-two By: Stargami  
  
***  
  
It was raining the Saturday the picnic was planned on. Cid called and replaned for that Sunday, not like they had much to do that day anyway. Both sat at the table, Cid eating his cereal and swearing at the downpour in between mouthfuls, and Vincent listening while drinking some tea. It was the kind of tea that held an unusual smell but was wonderfully sweet. He silently noted that this tea had a lot in common with Cid. Vincent closed his eyes and smiled as he mentally corrected himself. Cid had a lot in common with his tea.  
The blond stopped swearing at the weather reporter who said it was to be a sunny day(no surprise there) and observed Vincent as the latter was smiling about something that had to be amusing. The duration of silence from Cid was enough to break his train of amused thoughts and Vincent immediately took another sip of his tea to draw his attention away from the pilot, who was staring at him.  
When both were done with their breakfast, Vincent collected the dished and brought them over to the sink. He was originally planning to wash them after lunch so he wouldn't waste soap, but that oatmeal had to come out of Cid's bowl before it harden and took major scrubbing to chip off. A grand total of two days, and Vincent was already acting like the captain's housewife. It's not like it was a bad feeling, but two days and confusion about what emotions he held for Cid had already set in. He felt like Cloud, everyone knew that their leader had some tangled up feelings for a certain silver-haired general. The man really couldn't tell if he actually did want to kill Sephiroth or pity him. Right after Holy saved Midgar, he saw Cloud run off to seclusion in one of the room and grieved. The little voice in his head told him to leave, but his body didn't dare move in case the younger's eye were keen enough to spot him. The event replayed in his mind.  
  
Cloud backed himself up against the corner wall and grieved about the death of two people he held close. He let out a quiet sob and laid on the cold metal floor, pressing his cheek against the tiles.  
"Sephiroth.You couldn't have gone down so easily. There's no way I could've killed you. Did you want to die? DID YOU!?" and Cloud broke out into another set of sobbing, "Why? Why did you reach for me.? Did you want me to go to Lifestream with you? Why!? I don't understand.What were you trying to tell me?" Vincent slipped away just in time to hear the metal plates on Tifa's shoe hit the floor in a swift run. He was halfway down the other hall as Tifa knocked hard on the door.  
"Cloud? Are you all right?" Tifa waited for an answer and when she didn't receive one, she cautiously opened the door.  
"Tifa, did he want me to go with him to Lifestream? Is he really dead." Vincent didn't hear the barkeep say anything, but when Cloud's crying died down, he knew she was comforting Cloud the best she could.  
  
He was aware of someone behind him, and Vincent turned around suddenly. Cid was only a foot away and he wore a skeptic expression as he looked at Vincent.  
"You know Vampy, you've been washing that same bowl for three minutes. I don't think it's going to get any cleaner." Vincent couldn't help but blush at Cid's forwardness.  
"Ah.I was just reminiscing on something." And he went back to cleaning the dishes. Cid was doing his best to bring up a conversation, and he wasn't going to leave it at that. But he couldn't think of anything else to talk about besides planes.  
"Since it's raining, I figured we can work on Tiny Bronco a bit more today. Is that okay with you?"  
Vincent dried out the last cup and placed it back to its respected place in the cabinet. "I was actually going to get your laundry, but Tiny Bronco still needs to be fixed." After hearing this, Cid crossed his arms  
"Hurry up then, get out of your jammies. I want to get the left wing and the engine today." Vincent nodded and went upstairs to the guestroom, which now started to look more like the guest had set in for a long stay at the Highwind residence.  
  
***  
  
Cid had a bit more trust with Vincent in a plane then Cloud, so when the water in the engine was drained out, Vincent was suppose to start the plane to see if the engine was working properly. Shakingly, he stepped into the cockpit and put the key into the ignition. The engine puttered weakly and oil-water mixture sprayed the unexpecting Cid's face. Vincent immediately shut off the plane and ran towards the pilot. If the blonde could've opened his eyes, he would've seen Vincent highly amused expression, but he took a hint.  
"Keep your damn mouth shut Vampy, and get me a towel or something." Cid looked pissed, but he had a playful tone in his voice. Vincent exhaled and took a second to recover. "Right away, captain." Vincent couldn't help but break out in a deep laugh. It was dark enough to scare children, but a symphony for some who were used to his more rigid voice. It sent a tingling sensation down to the base of Cid's spine, but he remained silent. Vincent grabbed a used towel and dried Cid's face off. When the pilot opened his eyes Vincent was snickering so hard that he had to close his eyes and concentrate as not to laugh too loudly. Vincent handed Cid the towel just in case he needed to wipe off his a face a bit more. He allowed himself one more brief fit of noiseless laughter  
"If I may, I think we need to drain the engine a bit more, captain." Vincent started to develop a taunting tone.  
"Don't get sharp with me Vampy, or I'll kick your skinny ass. You start on the left wing, and I'll get the engine. And for god's sake, stop calling me captain."  
"Right Captain."  
"Arr! I swear you've been learning this smart aleck shit from Barret or Cloud. Damn well better not have gotten it from me."  
Vincent smiled on the inside because he had.  
  
***  
  
The engine had some weeds stuck in it that refused to budge, the needle valves were completely jammed and some parts he needed to repair the left wing weren't going to be until Friday. To say in the least, things didn't go according to the schedule Cid had planned "GodamnyouCloud,gottadrivemymotherfuckingplaneintofuckingweedsandbreakherfuc kinwing.WhenIgetmyhandsonyou, I'mgonnakickyourscrawnyassrighttothedamnmoon.Tinybronco'smyprideandfuckin'jo yandyougottagobreakher.Ofallthethingsthatshe'sbeenthrough! " And it didn't look like he was too happy about it, Vincent noted. Since Cid was hogging the toolbox to see which one could pull out the weeds, Vincent never got his hands on it. Both retired for the day early and Vincent began a fine Italian dinner (aka oven pizza). The only TV Cid had in his house was black and white with no cable, but the two settled for watching the rain drop. Vincent was not used to the whole fast food deal and could not stand eating more then one piece of the greasy/cheesy concoction called 'pizza', maybe when he was younger and a bit more immature. The taste stayed in his mouth and he needed to wash it down. Water wouldn't do it, all Cid had in his refrigerator was beer.  
Vincent opted for nothing, he could remember the last time he had a drink, and it was not a pretty situation for any of the former Turks who had to try to calm him down. He was a mean drunk with his hopefully dead, foul temper. Cid on the other hand had about one or two on a daily basis and went completely lax. When Shera managed to talk to the group when Cid wasn't around, she informed then it started since the whole 'broken dream' deal. How long ago was that? Ten? It didn't matter. Maybe a mint would help. no use though, no mints. Maybe just one can of beer. Just one couldn't hurt right?  
Cid couldn't help but be in awe when he saw how big those raindrops were. If they turned into hailstones, Tiny Bronco would need a lot more work then just the engine. Vincent had the funniest expression when he took a bite out of the pizza; it was a Kodak moment in the Highwind household. Suddenly, the darker got up and went to the refrigerator and opened a can off beer, he looked back on Cid to see if he wanted one, but passed being that he was on his second one today.  
Both spent the majority of the early part of the evening drinking their beers. Vincent started on the crust of a second piece of pizza before the raindrops called to his attention again. He passed out in a matter of minutes.  
Vincent snored. If you really could call it that. More like heavier breathing. It was relaxing since it was so rhythmical and soft. Cid picked up the remains of Vincent's pizza and began to eat it. The younger looked so peaceful when he slept, his face became frighteningly serene and youthful. His constant observations of Vincent's attractiveness began to startle him a bit. Though everything he thought was true. Vincent was a handsome man, no, handsome didn't describe Vincent. Handsome came to mind when thinking of Sephiroth, but not Vincent. More like beautiful. It was strange to call a man beautiful, but that's just what Vincent was.  
Cid tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his noise. Was he beginning to like Vincent? As in like like? Sure the man was a comrade during their so-called 'journey' but neither talked much. Despite appearance, both were very alike in attitude; cold, cynical, angst ridden, though how both men handled their own personal tragedies were different. He covered up his broken dreams with his potty-mouthed, rough exterior and Vincent with his disheartening stoicism. Right now, no matter how slow, Cid was chipping away at Vincent's shell.  
It was an awe-inspiring moment for Cid, until a drunken Vincent decided that his lap was a comfortable pillow. Chills shot up Cid's spine.  
"I guess I should get you to bed now, eh Vampy?" he asked playfully as he gathered Vincent up. The former Turk was surprisingly light and easy to carry up the stairs. Cid stopped at the door though, he never went into this room since Vincent was staying. He may have something personal in there that no one was to look at.Then again, he never had any belongings during the expedition. He took a chance and opened the door, immediately a warm burst of air flew out from the room. A feeling of bad Karma. The windows were closed, nothing else was different about the place except the clothes laid out neatly on the dresser and the assorted gun cases tilted against the wall.  
He eased Vincent down on the bed, carefully as possible as not to drop him. When he was laid out on his bed, Cid pulled the sheets up from the end of the mattress and began to cover him, but the intoxicated Vincent had different plans. When the captain was close enough, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled the both of them down onto the bed. The springs moaned from the sudden weight put on them and Cid and Vincent bounced back a bit. Highwind's blonde pilot found himself below a very seductive looking Vincent who was gleefully pinning him against the bed.  
"You know what, Cid?" Vincent asked mischievously. Vincent was drunk, that's all Cid had to tell himself to remain calm. Just play along.  
"What Vampy?"  
"You're a lot like my dad."  
Cid looked off to the side to avoid Vincent's face "That so?" Vincent continued to press.  
"And you know what?" Cid could smell the alcohol in Vincent's breath  
"What?"  
"I'm like my mom."  
He was getting nervous, usually when that happened he was able to relax with a cigarette, but this time he didn't have his diversion.  
"That's interesting," said Cid as boringly as he could.  
"You know what that means, right?" The darker smiled at something that Cid did not find very amusing.  
"You have some psychology problem where you can't stop comparing yourself to your parents?"  
Vincent giggled, the man hardly even laughed and now he was giggling like some giddy little school girl, "Perhaps, but it also means we're married." And he went off on a set of girlish giggles of delight. One might question what effects of alcohol had on Vincent. Cid sure did. Vincent kept on giggling even when he laid his head down on Cid's chest.  
"I always feel so safe when I'm with you." Cid kept completely still, he's drunk, he's drunk, Vincent's just really drunk. Vincent sighed and fell asleep, contentedly curled up against Cid, who was still motionless, until he finally nodded off as well.  
  
***  
  
The PHS in the guestroom rang. Reeve did his best to wait patiently on the other line as the occupation of the house still rested. At last, Cid woke up and picked up the phone, noting the absence of Vincent.  
"Cid Highwind speaking, what the hell do you want?"  
"Cid, it's Reeve," The pilot was groogle and disoriented, "Oh yeah, freaky toy cat dude, what's going on?"  
There was a pause, he hated it when Cid had to address him like that, but he just needed one more person for the job. "There's been some troops going to the reactor in Nibel to close it down, none of them are coming back though. I got Cloud and Tifa working on the job as well, I just need you to check out ShinRa mansion."  
Cid let out a long-suffering sigh. "When do you need me going over there?"  
"This Wednesday. The sooner the better."  
"Whatever, just keep your ass outta trouble." Snorted Cid  
"To think I'd have you say that to me Cid."  
And Cid hung up. He ran his fingers through his choppy blonde bangs as he collected his wits and got up. Vincent was drunk..It didn't change anything. Regardless, any contact Vincent made with Cid could be blamed on the alcohol. Speaking of Vampy, where was he now? Cid got dressed hurringly and went downstairs.  
"Vampy, you down here?"  
.No response  
The sun was blinding, and it didn't help Cid's hang over. Vincent was somewhere in Rocket town, he couldn't have left because all of his things were back in his room. He looked up at the pleasant blue sky and swore as he lit a cigarette. Just when the cigarette had caught fire, the idea struck him. Cid ran towards the launch pad. It was his favorite place to shake off a hang over.  
It was the only place he could find solitude, it was the only place he didn't find people. Vincent shook his head, he hadn't changed a bit since their adventure, he still wanted to be alone to contemplate. What happened with him and Cid.he couldn't blame it on anything. He may have been drunk, but it didn't give him an excuse. He tilted his head backwards, the sky was the most gorgeous azure, it reminded him of Cloud's eyes.or Cid's.  
He needed to stop thinking off the blonde captain. Their relationship made him nervous, he could've done something malicious to the man when he was drunk. The soft crushing of grass and dead leaves called his attention. He knew who it was, but chose to ignore him until Cid finally climbed on the launch pad.  
"Vampy?" Cid started.  
"....." Vincent didn't know what to say, if he did, it'd only come out as fumbled syllables.  
"Vincent, Reeve just called, he wants us to check out the ShinRa mansion on Wednesday. You up to that?"  
Vincent didn't know. He truly didn't know. It brought up stings of painful memories. Things left forgotten. His throat was parched.  
"Yes." And the conversation ended like that. Both men got down from the launch pad and walked back home.  
  
***  
  
The picnic was in an hour, and Vincent decided to change into something less..well, black. He picked up the crisp white button up shirt Tifa had brought for him and looked at it. The garment was somewhat too big for him, but the problem was solved when he tucked the extra end into the one pair of black pants that he was allowed to by buy. He didn't look half bad, but what to do with his hair? He hadn't had the time to comb it out, and it was full of snags and knots. Vincent looked at the dresser; Tifa also had purchased a brush for his hair. It was pink. The bar hostess had a bizarre sense of humor. The brush fell from his left hand when he picked it up, then he looked at his arm. It was hideous. The claws clenched and unclenched automatically, a reflex. Grasping the upper part of the mechanical appendage, Vincent twisted it clockwise and removed it; he looked at himself in the mirror again.  
Incomplete without it, and repulsive looking with it. His left arm stopped immediately at the elbow, making him look like a maimed soldier. Vincent closed his eyes sadly and sighed as he put the claw on again over the shirt. Tears welled up and he closed his eyes, refusing them escape. The salt stung, and he finally let them trickle out Cid watched from the safety of the doorway.  
  
***  
  
Karen Johnson was getting all the food together, it was nice for a thirty- something-year-old-stopped-counting-at-twenty-five woman to get out and converse with her neighbor. It crushed her to know Shera was finally getting married and moving away, but even more so when she found out that it wasn't Cid she was getting married to. Shera and herself had chatted as thirty-something-year-old-stopped-counting-at-twenty-five women did. Cid mentioned something about hiring an acquaintance to help around the house. She hoped the poor girl wouldn't be driven away by Cid's unfriendly attitude. And if she wasn't, she strongly wished Cid would get married to her. Because anyone who could put up with the captain for more the twenty- four hours definitely had patience that even Cid would have to appreciate. Besides, she couldn't stand watching people die without getting hitched, people always got married in the movies. ALWAYS. Her eight-year-old son, Kai, ran around the house happily squealing. The boy was excited about the whole picnic thing, being he got to spend time with Cid who'd teach him all sorts of little knickknacks. The last time they spent time together, Kai managed to sneak off with Rocket Town's unofficial mayor and build a small mechanical airplane that would fly when you wound up the propeller. He really had a gift with children, just not with women. The man would be a great father some day. She packed the red checkered blanket into the basket and kissed the picture of her husband goodbye. Kai waved happily to his father's photo and walked out of the house, happily splashing in the drying puddles.  
  
***  
/I have no formal etiquettes./ was all Vincent could think about minutes before the picnic. How was he talked into this? Vincent remembered the tea part of chapter one, he sighed, evil, evil Allison. There was no way he could talk himself out of this one, nor make an excuse plausible enough to stay at home (Cid's home) to do laundry. Cid, on the other hand, was restlessly waiting for Karen to come knocking on the door so the group could leave. Hopefully it would be a group of four, he loved teaching Kai all sorts of things. And more importantly, he wanted to be a father figure to the young boy. Kai's father died during the war in Wutai when he was too young to remember his face and he felt obliged to fill in that empty spot. He shifted the cigarette in his mouth impatiently as he waited. Three minutes later, a fashionably late Karen knocked on the door. Cid spat out his cigarette into an ash tray on a coffee table by the steps and opened the door, promptly glomped by an eager Kai, who asked Cid what they were gonna do that day.  
"Hey squirt, you haven't been too much trouble for your mom today, have you?" Kai shook his head, furiously.  
"No, cuz' mom thaid if I didn't behave I couldn't come along." The boy smiled, showing his one tooth that he was missing.  
Karen smiled; Cid loved kids and some times treated them kinder then he did adults. "Vampy, get your butt down here and lets go." Her son snickered at the mentioning of butt, but what could one expect from an eight-year-old? Kai crept into the house to look around, this didn't go by either of the adults, but both let it slide  
"I hope 'Vampy's' not her real name," Karen asked jokingly.  
"Her? You think I." Vincent appeared from the shadows tapping Cid politely on the shoulder. He spun around grabbing his chest.  
"Good God Vincent, do you always have to come out from the dark? Friggin' wanna give me a heart attack?"  
"I didn't want to barge into your conversation."  
That was Vincent? No offense, but that man looked like a woman. Though a look at his chest and one would know otherwise. Staring wasn't a problem with her, but Karen could help but analyze the person Cid so fondly called 'Vampy'. His eyes and hair drew her attention the most, she at no time in her life seen red eyes, and Karen never knew any man with long hair, with the exception of Sephiroth.  
"Hello, I'm Karen Johnson," Inputted Cid sarcastically since she hadn't introduced herself yet. This drew Karen out of her gaze. "I'm Karen, I'll be one of your neighbors." She extended her left hand, smiling warmly. Vincent reached out and shook, with his left hand on instinct. Karen didn't say anything, though the look in her eyes screamed terrified. She thought the metal fingers would crush hers instantly, but his grasp was firm, much like any other handshake. And contrary to what she believed, his hand was warm, not the freezing feeling metal seemed to give off.  
"Vincent Valentine, it's a pleasure Ms. Johnson." He knew she was apprehensive about his arm, but so were many people, and he managed to shake it off. Kai poked his head from the doorway, and looked at Vincent.  
"Are you Cid's girlfriend?" Cid choke, Vincent coughed and she laughed.  
"What's tho funny?" Vincent covered his mouth as he stifled a chuckle, which was harder to do considering the circumstance. Karen managed to stop her laugh before she almost broke out in tears. "Kai dear, this is Mr. Valentine, he's gonna stay with Cid."  
"Misther?" Kai had a problem with saying the 's' sound because of his missing tooth if you hadn't noticed yet, "But mom, that person's a girl."  
"Kai," started Cid, "Women have boobs." and the pilot put his hand of Vincent's chest, indicating the absence of the womanly parts. Kai giggled at the mentioning of 'boobs' and Vincent just wore a look that a person who had just had their personal space greatly invaded. A very violated one.  
"Okay, but I thay he looks like a girl." The boy pointed at Vincent  
"Kai, please don't point it's rude."  
"But Moooooooom."  
Cid laughed, it was funny to watch as those two bickered. He kept on laughing until he felt the tight grip of Vincent's left hand. He stared at the claws for a moment before he met the twitching eye of a decisively pissed Vampy.  
"It was just a joke Vampy." Cid prattled nervously, the mother and child had failed to notice the other argument.  
"Ms. Karen, if you'll go on ahead, we'll find you later" and Vincent dragged Cid back into the house. Karen and Kai stopped their quarrel just in time to watch the door shut. When Cid emerged from his house once again, there was a stinging red mark on his cheek.  
  
***  
  
All the rain from yesterday had dried up except in some places where the ground was saturated. The four laid out their blankets. The sun was shining, birds were happily singing, morning dew slipped off little blades of grass. Yeah, it was one of those perfect afternoons for a picnic. Karen laid down the picnic basket and looked through the contents, a few sandwiches, tea, a beer (for Cid) and some pudding. The eating part of the outing was going to be short mainly because she wanted to converse a bit with Cid and his friend, but now she wasn't so sure. Vincent seemed like such a nice man, very respectful; a perfect gentleman, a dying breed in this age. Karen sighed, the sable man was so much like her husband.  
If he was so much like Ariem, why did he make her feel so uncomfortable? The eyes..Maybe the claw.and the fact that he was prettier then most women...  
"So, Karen are you going to horde the food and let us guys starve?" Cid had leaned back and Vincent was sitting by him, quietly watching the sky as well. He seemed so melancholy  
"Mom, I'm hungry," whined her son. Karen smiled. She rustle around in the pack and tossed Cid his beer and a sandwich, she handed Vincent his sandwich and pudding and gave Kai his food. The young boy excitedly chattered on about things like his grades in school (which made his mother very proud of him), what cartoons where on yesterday, things younger children liked to talk about.  
"Misther Valentine?" asked Kai, tone changing from childlike to more inquisitive as he studied 'Cid's girlfriend' with such scrutiny one would find it hard to believe his eighth birthday was just three weeks ago. Vincent stiffened, it was inevitable, and looked at Karen's son very softly.  
"Yes?" He knew what was coming. He just knew that the big question would come up sometime. Kids were so innocent and naïve, they'd never understand the anguish that weighed on him.  
"What happened to your arm?" It was an innocent question, but this arm served to remind him of his sins. Past and present. The darker looked at the ground ruefully. Karen gave a shocked gasp, "Kai, you apologize right now!" Vincent shook his head.  
"It's all right," unconsciously, he rested his right hand on the top off his metallic appendage, "My arm was wounded severely and it had to be amputated. I was able to get this.replacement." Cid sat up, it wasn't like Vampy to be talk about himself(without being intoxicated mind you.) Usually, when Cloud had tried to extort any kind of information from Vincent, the man instantly tensed and wouldn't speak( or even move since we are on the matter)for an hour. That's what kind of freaked Cid out. Vincent could be absolutely unflinchable sometimes. Even when they confronted Ultima WEAPON on the deck of Highwind, the former TURK calmly walked out to meet the challenge.  
"Cid?" Vincent fidgeted a bit, as if he knew what Cid was thinking. A mentally unbalanced mind reading TURK was staying at his house. Great, just one more thing God plagued him with.  
"Uh, what is it?"  
"You're spilling your drink on my lap." Cid looked at Vincent. Karen laughed at the duo. They mirrored each other perfectly. And thus the picnic continued in its own grandeur.  
  
***  
  
"She's a good woman, don't you think, Vampy?" Cid casually puffed at his cigarette as he continued drying dishes. The younger didn't speak but replied with a simple nod. The pilot just sighed, Vampy seemed more subdue then usual. Which was somewhere near impossible. Vincent handed him another glass to dry, as he passed it to his right, Cid's hand lightly brushed against his. He jumped from the sudden 'intimate' contact and dropped the glass into the sink where it smashed into some odd number of pieces. Instantly, Vincent went to pick up the pieces, but cut his fingers on shards of broken glass. He didn't appear to notice what he had done until Cid grabbed his hand and ran it under warm water. The whole scene seemed like faint déjà vu (Vincent and Cid slightly bowed their heads, evil Allison). "This is really familiar Vampy, you outta be more careful. I can't keep holding your hand." The darker managed a weak smile. Whether Cid knew it or not, he made a joke. It may have not been a very tasteful one, but it was oddly ironic. "Right..captain." It was Cid's turn for an uncertain smile and he let out a sigh. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" He had begun to pick up his sarcasm and wit again. "Yes, captain." As did Vincent. "That's an order, and as long as you live under my roof you follow the rules. Okay?" The ex-Turk smiled at him.maybe not quite a smile, but at least he wasn't scowling. Vincent reminisced on his father saying the exact words. He used to be such an unruly teenager. If, and when, his rage got out of control things would break. Vincent handed Cid a plate and began scrubbing at another one. Nevertheless, his parents still loved him, and respected his decision on leaving home early and joining ShinRa. But maybe that's what pushed him away, they never set those rules down for him to follow. They never disciplined their son, which was what kept him so uncontrollable. Vincent sighed, he couldn't even remember when he last said he loved his parents. He wasn't even there by their sides when they passed away. He wasn't able to say 'I love you' one last time. He handed Cid another plate to be dried. Vincent tried to muse on what Cid could've been like when he was still an adolescent. It was hard for him to imagine Cid being one of those teenagers that would study endlessly and spoke with a squeaky high-pitched voice. However, it did amuse him trying to picture it. Vincent did not noticed Cid wringing up his towel as he picked up the last remaining dish and looked at it idly. The esteemed Captain of Highwind, a geeky child that poured over schematics of planes and spoke with a voice of a mouse. That would've been a sight to see. And he'd walk crooked and he had a bad case of acne; girls would constantly tease the blonde and upperclassmen would bully him. Cid had an evil look on his face as he made sure Vincent didn't know of his plans. And he.The towel Cid had wrung up snapped and nailed Vincent right on his backside. The younger yelped and dropped the dish again. Yes, again. I mean, wouldn't you if someone, just for fun, whipped you with a towel when you were lost in a train of deep thought? (okay, maybe Vincent wasn't really in deep thought.) Cid rushed forward and grabbed the glass before it smashed into pieces. Cid shook his head, this was so getting old Allison(Lazy bitch couldn't come up with some new stuff). He dried off the last remaining bowl and placed it in the cabinet. The pilot folded his arms and stared at the other house inhabitant and Vincent muttered a quiet apology and said his goodnights. Before he could go to the bathroom to wash up though, Cid grabbed his arm and stopped Vincent. Red eyes met blue (I always wanted to write that), both flushed and adverted their vision to take a moment to recover. Cid coughed and broke the uneasy silence. "Vampy, I got a favor to do for Reeve. You up to it?" and Cid finally let Vincent go so the younger could take a step back, "We gotta go check out the ShinRa mansion. Apparently, Reeve's been sending some guys over to the reactor at Nibel and they haven't been coming back. He's got Cloud and Tifa on the reactor and he wants us to check out the mansion if it has any clues." Cid noticed that Vincent was nervously wringing his hands when he brought up the mansion. "Listen, if you don't want to, you don't have to come along. Reeve only asked me." Then the pilot patted his shoulder; it was a friendly gesture. It was meant to reassure him. Instead, Vincent's pulse quickened and it felt like someone put a vice on his heart and began to add pressure to it. The slight pain started to travel throughout his body, but during the transition, the discomfort turned into a strange sort of warm. Whatever force that took over him at the moment, Vincent gently rested his hand on top of Cid's and lightly squeezed it. The pilot returned the motion without batting an eyelash. It felt so right to both of them. Cid wondered why he hadn't started to have these feelings earlier. They had made plenty of physical contact during their journey, but they never drew such a reaction from him. It could have been from all the quality time they were now spending with each other, or maybe he already had some sort of feelings for his companion. Whatever the reason, it was making the whole 'living at Cid's house' thing very uneasy. Despite the darker actually being more composed then him, Cid pitied Vincent. His inexperience to cope with certain things and often times the younger's inability to refuse peoples' offers made it hard for someone not to look down on him, even if he didn't want pity. Vincent shook his head and pushed a few stray hairs from his head, "No, I should come along as well just in case you need some help." Both stood menacingly. Cid was first to speak.  
"I'm almost gonna feel for any of those fuckers we kill in the mansion."  
Vincent nodded, "Indeed."  
Cid slung his arms around Vincent's neck and both crouched low in a huddle "You know why Vampy?"  
"Why is that Captain?" This was getting excessively comical, Vincent thought.  
Cid stood up proud and put his hands on his hips and Vincent parked it on the ground, "Because we are the unstoppable team of Cid Highwind, proud pilot of Highwind and Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk of Shinra," Cid sat on the floor. "So, what did you think of that?"  
'I think your getting drunk on all your hot air' Vincent smiled evilly, "I believe Cloud and Tifa would be jealous."  
"We're gonna show those two how its really done."  
"Indeed we are Captain."  
"And dammit, stop calling me 'Captain'."  
"Right away Captain." And as though both were drunk, they burst out laughing.  
  
End chapter 2  
  
*writer bangs head against the computer desk, librarian looks at her suspiciously but lets her continue* Oh geez, I spent a total of about eight months trying to bring a nice, new chapter to you all. But this is the result and your stuck with it. *bangs head against desk again* But thank you all who have read and reviewed the story. My precious, faithful readers. The next chapter may be a bit more Cloud eccentric though. Don't worry, Cid and Vincent are just gonna take a small break. They'll be back soon. (Note: When I posted this up on a beta reader board, I had someone e-mail me asking why Vincent called Cid 'Captain'. So to answer the question: for the same reason Cid calls Vincent 'Vampy'. Because they want to try to irk each other. Vincent just happens to be more successful then Cid.) 


End file.
